A rolling mill stand for making a rolled product, particularly a rolled strip, generally has a pair of working rolls and a pair of supporting or backup rolls. The stand can be further provided with intermediate rolls between the backup and working rolls.
A rolling mill stand of this type is described in European Pat. No. 00 59 417.
The known mill is provided with a roll bending unit in which piston-and-cylinder units associated with anchored blocks anchored in the stand window are attached with mounting pieces (journal blocks) of the intermediate rolls guided between the anchored blocks and act on both sides to apply forces for working roll body correction (e.g. by bending).
A guide piece is guided vertically slidable in each block. The guide pieces are attached to the mounting pieces so as to be formfittingly held thereon so that these pieces can be horizontally guided into and out of the stand window. A variety of uses for this known rolling mill, for example as a reversing mill and/or a finishing or dressing mill, are not suggested in this position.
In fact, a separate finishing mill generally is used as required. In many cases it would be advantageous if the same rolling mill could be used for different applications so that investment costs could be reduced. This is especially desirable for processing smaller size lots. Usually comparatively long changing times up to eight hours have been necessary when the working, intermediate and supporting rolls are removed from the roll stand for changing from six-high operation to two-high operation and are replaced by fresh working rolls. Also structural adaptations required, especially for the roll drive, are associated with increased costs.